<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beginner’s Level by QueenieLacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867219">Beginner’s Level</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy'>QueenieLacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Odd Couple [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Asmodeus goes easy on his Nephilim, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dildos, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Foreplay, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, PWP, Ribbons, Rimming, Safewords, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace takes his first leap into bondage despite his anxiety about being restricted. Luckily for him, the King of Edom can’t wait to show him the absolute pleasure of allowing someone else control</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>This is just an excuse to write smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Odd Couple [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beginner’s Level</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jace moaned as he laid naked sprawled out in the middle of a king size bed that he came to know and claim as his own. His blush colored skin was slick with sweat and his cock was rock hard from foreplay. Jace licked his lips that became dry from his loud moaning and arched his back to adjust himself on the mattress, like a sat lying on a window ledge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Asmodeus had been gone for what he perceived as being too long. This greatly displeased him, needing the warmth and the weight of his body on top of him. “Asmodeus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience.” Jace rolled his eyes at the word. “You’ll need patience tonight.” Asmodeus explained as he walked back toward the bed. Jace looked to his right and saw Asmodeus standing there, naked and holding what looked like a red ribbon. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace licked his lips as his eyes focused on the ribbon. He nodded, his eyes flicking up to lock with Asmodeus’. “Yes, I’m sure.” Jace reassured Asmodeus. He raised his arms above his head and waited for Asmodeus to make a move. It wasn’t long before Asmodeus reached over him and gently took his wrist. He used the red ribbon to tie Jace’s wrist together and then attach them to the headboard. The ribbon was soft, velvety but strong. Jace tugged at the restrain to test it and quickly determined he wasn’t going anywhere. There must be magic in it. There’s no way the ribbon could naturally be this strong. Jace was thankful Asmodeus chose the ribbon and not a rougher restraint like leather cuffs. He still had a bit of anxiety about being tied up, but he knew Asmodeus was in control and wouldn’t hurt him or push him too far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stoplight system, remember?” Asmodeus reminded Jace. “Don’t be afraid to slow it down or stop me.” He knew how much of a perfectionist the Shadowhunter was and how he aimed to impress. Asmodeus didn’t want Jace pushing himself because of pride or something equally as dumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace quickly nodded. “Yeah, Okay. Can you touch me now?” Jace tried to turn his body toward Asmodeus but he couldn’t, landing in an awkward half-side position. Asmodeus chuckled at his impatience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few more things.” Asmodeus said and turned away from Jace to gather some tools.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…” Jace whined as he watched Asmodeus disappear into the walk-in. “You’re supposed to be touching me. Red! I don’t like you not touching me!” He half-joked. Jace shifted and pulled at the tie. He felt a small pit of anxiety in his stomach with Asmodeus out of the room. Intrusive thoughts started to run through his mind. What if Asmodeus didn’t come back? What if he was stuck here? What if he was bringing something out to hurt him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace jumped, letting out a yelp when he heard the closet door shut. The noise brought him back to reality and he saw Asmodeus coming toward him, holding a small box. He swallowed hard and forced himself to relax. Asmodeus stood at the foot of the bed, placing the box next Jace’s foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Asmodeus questioned. He heard the yelp and could sense a bit of tension in Jace. The shadowhunter nodded eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stop asking me that and touch me.” Jace demanded and Asmodeus smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s get started.” Asmodeus snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed in the room. Asmodeus crawled onto the bed, between Jace’s legs. His hands found Jace’s hips as he settled between the shadowhunter’s legs. His hands slowly moved up Jace’s body, making goosebumps appear on the skin. “First, you need to learn you’re not in control here.” Asmodeus started to gently rub Jace’s nipples, magic sparked from his fingertips and seeped into Jace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jace arched into Asmodeus’ touch. The magic was cool against his skin, and felt like ice cubes were on his nipples. As the greater demon’s fingers moved, Jace felt as if Asmodeus was moving across his perky nipples. “Gahm.” Jace wasn’t sure what noise he just made but the magic on his nipples felt so good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus smirked and stopped to pull gently on the hard nubs. “Something is missing.” He said before raising his hand, much to Jace’s displeasure, and snapped his fingers. “Better.” Asmodeus purred as the small, gold nipple clamps appeared on Jace. “You know I like to decorate you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace moaned. The constant pressure on his nipples felt so good along with the coolness of the magic. He soon felt his lover’s hands move to the runes on his torso. Asmodeus traced the runes with his fingers. “Ah, oh!” Jace moaned as the runes heated up and it felt like the heat from a candle. The contrast between the heat on his runes and the coolness of his nipples confused his already fuzzy mind. He felt his cock twitch and he couldn’t figure out why this was such a turn on. Maybe it was because of the one touching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus continued down Jace’s body. He decided to add more decorations to his beauty and snapped his fingers again. A gold colored cock ring appeared around Jace’s cock. He smirked when he heard Jace groan in protest. Asmodeus shushed him. “Don’t worry, you’ll still be able to come. It’s more for show.” He explained before teasingly tapping at the head of Jace’s cock, making a few drops of pre-cum slip out. He ran his finger across the slit to collect the pre-cum on his finger. “See?” Asmodeus raised his finger to Jace’s lips. The shadowhunter opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the digit, tasting his own pre-cum as he sucked. Asmodeus slowly pulled his finger from Jace’s lips. The Shadowhunter attempted to follow the finger but remembered he couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus couldn’t help but smirk at the action. “I do like seeing you suck on something.” He slowly climbed up the bed and moved to straddle Jace’s upper torso and chest. Asmodeus reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking himself a few times before pressing the tip of his cock to Jace’s lips. “Open up for me.” He watched Jace slowly part his lips and allowed his tongue to flick across the tip. Asmodeus groaned before pushing more of his cock inside of Jace’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace moaned as Asmodeus fucked his mouth. He was thankful that the greater demon started out slow, letting his throat get used to the large girth before moving more vigorously. He moaned louder when he felt Asmodeus’ fingers grip his hair and tilt his head forward. He pulled at the ties, wanting to touch Asmodeus but he couldn’t. Asmodeus pushed deeper than before and Jace gagged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax your throat for me, darling.” Asmodeus spoke as he pushed his cock deeper down Jace’s throat. He could feel Jace’s throat opening more of him. “There you go. Perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace moaned, his eyes fluttering close. He was a slut for praise and Asmodeus using him like this was such a turn-on. It shouldn’t be. He’d been used enough in his short life, but there was something different about this situation. Jace figured it was before Asmodeus had no malicious intent. He wanted pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus hips sped up to fuck Jace’s mouth in earnest. He moaned every time Jace’s throat would tighten up due to his gagging and choking. He looked down to see Jace looking up at him, spit running down his chin and pink lips swollen. “You’re so pretty like this, baby.” He moaned. “I don’t want to stop, but I want to get inside of you.” He added and slowly pulled his cock from Jace’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace was a little disappointed that the face fucking was over but he was more than ready for Asmodeus to fuck him. Jace let out a cough as Asmodeus settled between his legs. It made the king of Edom stop what he was doing and look up at Jace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Color?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green.” Jace quickly answered and Asmodeus continued on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bend your knees and pull your legs in toward your chest.” Asmodeus ordered and Jace complied, bending his knees and pulling them back while keeping his leg spread. “Lift your hips.” Asmodeus added a second order and Jace raised his hips. Asmodeus quickly placed a pillow under Jace before moving on to the good stuff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hole is so pretty.” Asmodeus let his fingers rub at Jace’s hole. “It looks untouched.” Asmodeus smirked. “But we both know you’re no virgin.” Asmodeus bent down to press his mouth to the pretty hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Jace moaned loudly, his body jerked, once he felt Asmodeus’ tongue on his hole. A string of curse words and weird noises fell from his lips when he felt Asmodeus’ tongue slip inside of him and explore. “Ah, oh Raziel!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Asmodeus.” He slurred out before returning to his work. His tongue circled Jace’s hole before working his tongue inside of him, gradually opening the nephilim up. His hole was wet with Asmodeus’ spit and lube that the greater demon applied magically. He pulled back and pressed two fingers two Jace’s entrance. “Hm, look how wet you are.” Asmodeus teased his entrance before sinking two fingers inside of Jace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Angel!” It seemed Asmodeus always knew exactly where to place his fingers. Jace’s toes curled and he let a high pitched yelp. “Fuck, right there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus rubbed at Jace’s prostate, watching as his hole clenched around his fingers. He added a third and watched Jace’s hole stretch further. “I think you need something bigger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Jace moaned, thinking Asmodeus was about to fuck him. He opened his legs wider for his lover. He huffed when he felt Asmodeus’ fingers slip from him, his hole clenching around nothing. He heard Asmodeus rummaging around in his little play box. It wasn’t long before he felt something near his hole. He raised his head to get a look. “What i-Oh, shit!” Jace is cut off when the dildo is pushed inside of him. It wasn’t nearly as big as his lover, but Asmodeus managed to hit his prostate dead on. He swore the greater demon had X-ray vision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dildo felt smooth inside of him, like silicon instead of plastic. It felt nice and Jace swiveled his hips to get the dildo to move. Asmodeus gave him a swat on the thigh for his work. “Stay still. I have another present.” Before he could ask, Jace felt something wrap around the tip of his cock. He looked down to see a black ring around the tip. Jace didn't know what it was used for. There was a small black wire connected to it, but he wasn’t sure where it went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus grabbed something else from the box but Jace couldn’t see it. He only saw the wolffish smirk on the king’s face. “Remember to breathe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-Holy shit!” Jace would have jumped off the bed if he hadn’t been tied to the headboard. The dildo in his ass began to vibrate and the tiny black ring on his cock buzzed at the same rate. It was on a lower setting but Jace was sensitive from all the teasing. “Asmodeus! Fuck!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus hummed, securing the remote in his hand. He leans down to plant kisses all over Jace’s torso, taking the second to suckle at his nipples. He looked up at Jace and saw his head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure. He smirked as he pressed the button on the remote to turn up the vibration speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ASMODEUS!” Jace yelled when he felt the vibration speed up. It felt like the vibrations were moving at the speed of light. He looked down and saw Asmodeus smirking up at him with that dumb smug look on his face. “You’re so fucking evil.” Jace moaned, his back arching and his hips thrashed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank you.” Asmodeus pressed a kiss on Jace’s chest. “Thought I was losing my edge.” He said before turning up the vibration to its highest setting. Asmodeus smiled as Jace’s eyes widened and opened his mouth to scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK!” Jace squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as the vibrations felt like they were running through his body. “I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. Asmodeus.” Jace warned. Asmodeus didn't say anything. Instead he wrapped his hand around Jace’s cock and gave it a stroke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace let out a garbled yelp as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His head dropped to the pillow as his back arched and his thighs shook. He could feel the warm cum on his stomach and then something wet. He managed to lift his head in time to see Asmodeus licking his cum from his stomach. “Fuck, that’s hot.” He moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus finished licking Jace clean before taking the ring off the tip of Jace’s cock. He then removed the dildo before coming up to kiss Jace. He slowly kissed him, pushing his tongue into Jace’s mouth to savor more of his taste. “You need water for your throat.” Asmodeus mumbled before using his magic to conjure a glass of water. Asmodeus sat up so he could grab the glass from the bedside table and tip it into Jace’s mouth. The Nephilim let a grunt when he was finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace watched Asmodeus as he placed the glass down and immediately noticed he was still hard. “You’re still hard.” He pointed out. Jace wasn’t a selfish lover and didn’t want to end the night with an unsatisfied Asmodeus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus smirked. “Oh, you think we’re done? How cute.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my Angel!” Jace moaned. His toes curled and his muscles quivered at Asmodeus’ slow strokes. His cock felt perfect inside of him, nestled against his prostate with every stroke. Jace had already cum twice on Asmodeus’ cock and despite being a bit sensitive, he didn’t want the greater demon to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus mouthed at Jace’s neck, leaving love bites and hickeys across the pale skin. “You’re so perfect. You’re taking my cock so well.” He praised and Jace moaned underneath him, almost purring at the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asmodeus.” Jace half-whined as the greater demon’s cock slid as deep as it cold inside of me. “I don’t think I can cum again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one more.” Asmodeus urged Jace on as he sped up his thrust. He was close to his own orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jace gasped at the new pace that the greater demon set. He gripped the ribbon that was holding his wrist as the intense pleasure moved through his sensitive body. He felt his cock twitch against his filthy cum covered belly and maybe he had one more weak orgasm in him. “I’m close. Don’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus grinned as he moved to thrust harder into Jace. “Where are your manners? What’s the magic words?” He teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace looked up at Asmodeus through half-lidded eyes. “Fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go.” Asmodeus gripped Jace’s hips and slammed into the nephilim. Their skin slapped together loudly and the sound bounced off the walls as he dug deeper and deeper inside of Jace</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Jace to cum again, especially at the rough pace Asmodeus was fucking his at. “Asmodeus, I’m cumming.” Jace moaned before his body stiffened. A low moan fell from his lips as his back arched and then he collapsed back onto the bed. He felt a quivering in his muscles and his vision was slightly blurry from the orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus felt his own orgasm coming and chased it. He moved his hips faster and faster until he finished. “Fuck, Jace.” He moaned as he emptied into the nephilim. Asmodeus leaned down to lazily kiss Jace, kid cock still nestled inside of his shadowhunter, letting his cock slip from Jace naturally. While they kissed, Asmodeus raised one hand to touch the ribbon. He used his magic to rid Jace of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace let out a moan when his arms fell from their restraints. He moved them to wrap around his lover’s shoulders as they kissed. “How do you feel?” Asmodeus questioned. Instead of answering, Jace just pulled Asmodeus in for more lazy kisses. Asmodeus smiled against his lips before returning the kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Jace pulled back. “Thank you...for indulging me.” He spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me...the pleasure was all mine.” Asmodeus sat up and then grabbed Jace’s hands to look at his wrists. There was no damage left from his choice of restraint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time let’s try handcuffs.” Jace offered. “If you want there to be next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus smiled. “Magic handcuffs and a spreader to keep your legs open. You had trouble keeping them open after the fourth orgasm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky my heart didn’t give out after the fourth orgasm.” Jace claimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be dramatic.” Asmodeus moved to get off the bed. “I went easy on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy?” Jace questioned. “So what is the hard level?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus manhandled Jace, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. “We’ll need more than handcuffs for that level.” He spoke. “Hm, we may need to take the hard level to Edom...I don’t think this realm can handle us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think Edom has a good handle on you.” Jace noted and Asmodeus smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That means I’ll have an even better handle on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>